2 of the same mind
by Magicgirl29
Summary: After Glitch's surgery he must share his body with Ambrose but when the arguments start, Ambrose gains a body of his own but will both men be able to cope with being apart? Azkadellia/Ambrose/Cain/Glitch
1. Split personality

"Glitch, no! I have work to do!" Ambrose shouted impatiently. You see Glitch has had his operation and now he has to share his body with Ambrose, it is obvious that was not meant to happen but it did. Ambrose was always the one trying to control Glitch's body now and Glitch was always floating in the back of his head looking through Ambrose's eyes. Ambrose and Glitch had completely different personalities which only made it harder for Glitch to believe they were the same person, and these two men sharing the same body obviously caused many disagreements.

"Oh but Ambrose it is just boring waiting here while you work on that weird device."

"Weird device?" Ambrose questioned. "If you haven't noticed this weird device nearly destroyed the OZ, so it would be a good idea to change it back to normal so nothing like that unfortunate event happens again!"

Glitch found Ambrose completely annoying but Ambrose felt the same about Glitch.

"Come on, let's go" Glitch said taking control of his body,

"No!" Shouted Ambrose trying to regain control,

"Ambrose don't be so stubborn!" Glitch wailed again trying to take control. The men kept arguing as they both tried to take control over one body, but then a blinding flash of light stunned them which resulted in them falling over. Glitch lifted his hand up to his head,

"Whoa what happened?" Glitch asked as he groaned on the floor.

"I don't know" Ambrose answered, after the smoke had cleared Glitch looked in front of him and saw himself- well it looked like him but the curly hair was a lot neater, the way his hair used to looked before the brain surgery. Ambrose also spotted himself in front of him except the hair was messy the way it looked after the brain surgery. Then they looked down at their bodies and they noticed that they had their own! Glitch had his own body with the untamed curls on his head and Ambrose had his own body with his neat hair curls.

The two men were shocked was this a trick of the eye or was it real? They both picked themselves up off the ground and moved closer, they put their hands together to make sure this was not an illusion. When they noticed they could touch each other they realised they had a body of their own, both men gasped as they jumped back, they looked shocked.

"How did that happen?" Glitch asked a little uneasy,

"I have no idea" Ambrose replied quietly.

"What do we do?" Glitch said beginning to panic, Ambrose ran over to the troubled man,

"Don't panic we'll err... erm, ah we'll go talk to the queen she'll know what happened." Ambrose said wisely,

"Ok lets go" Glitch said getting his breath back.

"DG!" Glitch screamed running towards the youngest princess. With Ambrose still around the corner, Glitch seemed to run a lot faster than Ambrose.

"Hey Glitch" She said smiling, "You are Glitch right?" DG asked

"Yes, yes I am" He replied quickly,

"What's wrong?" She asked,

"Well..." Glitch started then Ambrose came around the corner,

"How is it you run faster than me?" Ambrose panted. Then he noticed DG looking at him shocked, he then looked at Glitch and Glitch looked back.

"You erm didn't tell her err..." Ambrose asked,

"No, no Ambrose not yet" He replied back in a cheeky tone.

"What's going on?" DG questioned suddenly startling both men.

"Er, me and Ambrose started fighting and we both tried to control MY BODY!" Glitch shouted the last two words at Ambrose, who just stood rolling his eyes. "Then there was a flash and we woke up like this" Glitch finished Ambrose then started speaking,

"Where's the queen?" He asked suddenly.

"She's not here; she went to finaquua with father then needed to take some time off."

"Oh yes I remember!" Ambrose said as he ran his hands threw his hair,

"Ambrose?" Glitch asked, Ambrose was supposed to tell Glitch but he forgot too.

"Oh yeah, Glitch that reminds me I was supposed to tell you they were going to finaquua." Ambrose said nervously. Glitch sighed.

"Oh well you could have remembered that 10mintues ago couldn't you!?" Ambrose shrugged his shoulders at Glitch's statement.

"I guess we should go back to the Lab" Ambrose said, Glitch breathed in then nodded in agreement. Both men headed off in the other direction, Ambrose was annoying Glitch again.

"I'm just trying to work here Glitch!" Ambrose shouted, Glitch mumbled something under his breath.

"Ambrose you... you... you" Glitch said getting angry at the uptight man beside him,

"I'm a... I'm a what?" Ambrose said mocking Glitch.

"You stick in the mud!" He wailed, then the name calling began. They were like children the way they behaved. Ambrose gasped,

"Zipper head!"

"Book worm!"

"Basket case!"

"Idiot!"

"HEADCASE!" Yelled Ambrose Glitch stopped suddenly as if all the breath had been pulled from his lungs. Ambrose then realised what he had said,

"Glitch I'm erm I'm sorry I didn't mean!" Ambrose swallowed hard before starting his apology.

"No" Glitch cut him off "I knew what you meant" Glitch said calmly exiting the room, but Ambrose could only guess how bad he'd hurt the man's feelings.

"Glitch, Glitch" Ambrose repeated running after the depressed man. "Glitch" He said again grabbing Glitch's arm forcing him to face him,

"What!?" Glitch wailed at the man, he then pulled his arm roughly out of Ambrose's grip. Ambrose moved behind Glitch and escorted him back to the lab.

"Look what I said..." Ambrose started, but was cut off by Glitch,

"No you're right" He told Ambrose who at this point looked at Glitch confused. "I am a headcase, but I only turned out this way because I was trying to help the queen!" His eyes began to fill with tears,

"Do you think I chose this? Do you think I wanted this to happen? To be brainless and to know that I was to blame for all that has happened?" The more Glitch shouted the more tears poured down his face, Ambrose moved closer trying to comfort the man,

"Look Glitch"

"Don't touch me!" He wailed harshly, but Ambrose wanted to make him feel better,

"I said don't touch me!" He wailed again, Glitch then slapped Ambrose hard across the face, when Ambrose fell down shouting out "OW!" Glitch fell down and did the same thing,

"Why did you scream?" Ambrose asked.

"I don't know" Glitch said standing up "I felt it too"

"What in the name of Ozma?!" Ambrose said noticing the red hand shape on the side of Glitch's cheek,

"What?" Glitch asked, Ambrose ran across the room and grabbed a mirror, he showed Glitch the reflection. Glitch gasped. He then covered the red mark with his hand,

"How, how did that happen?" He asked looking up confused at Ambrose,

"I think when we got our own bodies a piece of us was still connected the pain that one feels is divided so we both experience the same motion or feeling and..." Ambrose went on until Glitch interrupted.

"Ambrose, English!" Ambrose sighed,

"Whenever one of us is harmed or scarred we both feel the pain."

"Oh!" Glitch understood now what he meant.

"Look this is a big thing let's put some ice on these hand prints and go to bed... Wait a minute where am I going to sleep?" Ambrose questioned.

"There's a spare bed over there" Glitch said pointing to the bed covered in blue prints, files and boxes.

"Oh yeah, how did I forget that?" He said not looking for an answer.

"Beats me" Glitch said coming out of the bathroom dressed in his PJ's "I'm the one that's supposed to forget things" Ambrose hung his head while Glitch pulled back hi sheets on the bed.

"You get changed fast!" Ambrose told him while he too turned to uncover his bed. Glitch shrugged,

"Thanks" He said in an unenthusiastic tone. Ambrose gave a weak smile and climbed into his bed, Glitch did the same pulling the sheets to cover him, he fell to sleep straight away, Ambrose turned he was going to say something to the man in the bed beside him but seeing the man laying snug in the bed he decided to leave him alone...


	2. Ambrose vs Glitch

Glitch woke up and noticed the empty bed at the other side of the room. "Where's Ambrose?" He thought to himself, was everything that happened just a dream? No! It couldn't have been it was too real. He climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed without a word. Once he was done he exited the room. He saw DG,

"Oh!" He said to himself.

"DG!" He shouted running to catch up to her.

"Glitch" She turned around with a bright glowing smile.

"Where's Ambrose?" He asked still with a smile on his face.

"He's with Az in the ballroom"

"Why are they in there?" He questioned, he felt a little nervous because he had a very strong crush on Azkadellia (Now that they'd sorted out the dark witch problem that is) And he didn't want to lose her to Ambrose.

"I don't know Ambrose was wondering around this morning and he bumped into Az in there, so they just started talking." She told him, she hardly noticed Glitch was a little bothered. Glitch just nodded,

"Right thanks" He told her, DG's face lit up once again as she walked off down the corridor. In a flash Glitch arrived at the doors to the ballroom he decided to open the door just enough to see the two people in the room. He started to spy on them just for however long they were in there. Azkadellia was laughing and Ambrose was giving her a charming smile, they were both arm in arm walking around the room.

"Oh Ambrose I really did miss you all these years" She told him tugging more on his sleeve.

"And I have missed you" He replied back with the brightest smile ever seen.

"I'm sorry for what I did; you know splitting up you and Glitch" She said in an apologetic tone. Ambrose turned around and put his finger on her red lips.

"Shush it's ok, it wasn't you it was the witch" He whispered to her. She nodded,

"So how are you and Glitch getting on?" She asked. Suddenly Ambrose stopped his face showed he didn't like the question he'd been asked. He looked as if he was staring right at Glitch, but he didn't think he was. Ambrose turned around and whispered something into Azkadellia's ear. She then looked shocked and turned around as if she too was looking at Glitch,

"Glitch what in the name of Ozma are you doing?!" Azkadellia barked at him. Glitch looked shocked he tried to run away but he felt the back of his long coat being pulled into the room. It was Ambrose who grabbed him; he still had a hold of Glitch until he got to the end of the room. Once there he pushed Glitch so he was sat on a chair next to the window. Glitch was horrified of what would happen next,

"Well????" Ambrose asked folding his arms in front of him, Azkadellia did the same. Glitch tried to speak but the words just wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Azkadellia asked in a calm but angry tone, Glitch still couldn't speak so he just nodded,

"Why?" She asked but this time she sounded more angry. Glitch didn't answer he just hung his head. Azkadellia unfolded her arms and let them dangle beside her.

"Oh fine then! I can't believe you!" She wailed leaving the room.

"Azkade!"He shouted after her, 'Azkade' was the nick name he gave to her when she was a child, Azkadellia didn't answer. Ambrose sighed and sat beside his former self.

"Glitch..... What's wrong?"

"You should know you are a part of me after all" He said in a smug voice.

"Ohhhh," Ambrose knew exactly what's wrong with him. "You like Azkadellia more than a friend don't you?" He asked knowing he was right anyway. Glitch nodded,

"Oh my little Glitch has a crush" He said talking to him as if he was a child,

"Get lost!" Glitch snapped back, but Ambrose didn't except any other reaction. Ambrose chuckled.

"Ah come on Glitch I'm only joking with ya" He said smiling as if him and Glitch were friends.

"Yeah well from what I remember you hardly ever joked about anything." Glitch told him with a bitter attitude. Ambrose's face dropped.

"Alright Glitch this is getting ridicules, why do you hate me so much? I mean we were once the same person" He told him,

"I know I'm sorry it's just too much for me to take in... And I thought that everyone would only be interested in you and- well- not me" Glitch said sadly. Ambrose sighed trying to find his words.

"Glitch" He said putting his hand on the man's back, "It is going to take some getting used to, I realise that but it's only going to get harder if we keep trying to shut each other out" He said wisely.

"Yeah, I know" He said back,

"Say... Have you eaten yet?" Ambrose asked, Glitch shook his head.

"No"

"Well come on let's get some food in you" He said smiling; Glitch smiled back and both men left the room to have something to eat...

**A/N: I don't know how many chapters this will be but I promise to finish this... Anyway keep an eye out for this story because things are going to start getting very sneaky between all the characters, remember reviews are loved thanks fan fiction fans!**


	3. The Gentleman's Lie

Glitch had just finished his breakfast and was looking for Ambrose, but whenever he couldn't find him downstairs or in his room he'd go and look in the lab, because that's where he was 80% of the time. Glitch opened the door to his lab and took care in closing it behind him.

"There you are" Glitch sighed happily, Ambrose was sat at the writing desk (Where he used to draw up his blue prints and sign of files and contracts etc...) He didn't say anything,

"Hey" Glitch said louder dropping his smile down to a frown. Ambrose signed something off with his quill. Then he turned around and saw Glitch stood across the room staring at him.

"Oh hi" He said smiling "Sorry I was just a little..."

"Busy" Glitch smiled after finishing the man's sentence. Ambrose chuckled. "So what are you writing?" Ambrose smiled and handed him the golden paper with black ink lettering in the form of a letter. Glitch looked down and gave a frown of confusion. He raised an eyebrow at Ambrose.

"I thought I should let the king and queen know of our..... Rather surprising news." Ambrose said allowing a small chuckle to escape. Glitch put on his very rare serious face as he read the note.

_Dear your highnesses,_

_I am writing to inform you of the happens here at the palace but first of all I hope you are enjoying your stay in Finaqua, I trust you are. on your departure an event occurred between me and Glitch, nothing to serious so please don't worry, I am just informing you that during a disagreement we had, we managed to gain our own individual body, however this does not change us at all me and Glitch had disagreements at first then we began to get along much better. Oh and just to let you know Tutor says that the princesses are much improving in their magic lessons,_

_Yours,_

_Ambrose._

Glitch's eyes traced every letter and every word taking it all in, he chuckled a little,

"We had a disagreement?" He laughed, "We had an argument" He said still laughing.

"Certainly not," Ambrose said in a proud voice, Glitch pushed the letter onto Ambrose's chest waiting him to take hold. "That is not the way a gentleman behaves."

"Well then, you are certainly no gentleman" He said chuckling. Ambrose gasped,

"Indeed I am" He barked. Glitch raised his hands up in the air.

"Whoa it's just a joke" He said smiling,

"Oh" He gasped.

"Erm Ambrose I need to ask you something." Glitch said dropping his smile,

"Sure" Ambrose replied continuing to seal the envelope.

"Before the witch you know... came along did anything happen between me and Azkadellia?" Glitch asked nervously.

"Why do you ask?" Ambrose asked cautiously, Glitch shrugged.

"Something must have happen for me to like her so much"

Ambrose sighed, "Glitch sit down" He told him patting the seat beside him; Glitch walked over and gently sat down on the soft if cold work chair. Ambrose ran his hands through his hair then brought his hands down to cover his face.

"Oh please Ambrose you are the only one that remembers, I need to know" Glitch sounded completely helpless. Glitch would believe anything Ambrose told him mainly because he trusted him and he was the only one to tell him. Ambrose couldn't believe what he was about to do he pulled his hands away from his face,

"Nothing happened you two never got along" Ambrose told him sympathetically, it was out of a gentleman's nature to lie for their own selfish gain. Glitch's mouth hung open,

"What?" He asked sadly, Ambrose swallowed hard before continuing his foul lie.

"When she was a child she thought you... I.... We were boring so she never bothered with us; she only did when the queen told her to give us a message." Glitch left his mouth open he turned away then gave a big breath in.

"Oh" He said, sinking down further into his chair, Ambrose was going to comfort his other half but a small man with gray hair who looked to be about 60 annuals walk in, it was the royal mail deliverer.

"Yes" Ambrose said rising up from Glitch's side.

"Is he ok sir?" The mailer asked pointing to Glitch, Ambrose looked down then back up.

"Yes Marnoy he's fine" Apparently the man's name was Marnoy.

"Erm I came to tell you we cannot deliver any letters today as the locations are hectic it is far too hard to get them their by foot or car." Marnoy informed him; Ambrose groaned he was very impatient today.

"No problem I shall send Tutor instead thank you for informing me" Ambrose said as Marnoy left the room, Ambrose picked up his letter but before he left he whispered to Glitch,

"I'll be one moment do not leave this room!" He told him firmly, "Oh and best not to tell Azkadellia about this, she hates remembering the days she disliked us" He told Glitch, he then patted him on the shoulder as he left allowing the door to slam shut behind him with a bang that made Glitch jump. Ambrose could not believe he told Glitch such a negative lie, and he knew he didn't lie to protect Glitch; He knew he lied so he could have Azkadellia...


	4. Feel Glitch's Wrath

It had been about an hour since Ambrose had told Glitch the foul lie about him and Azkadellia. Ambrose had come back to join Glitch in the lab 30mintues ago but now after all the work he'd been doing he fell asleep at his writing desk. Glitch looked over at the sleeping man who was a short distance away from him, he questioned whether his other half was telling him the truth or not. You see he has been having memories of him and Azkadellia having jokes and laughing together without a care in the world. Glitch decided he wanted to read Ambrose's memories to find out for certain if he could trust him, at first he thought Raw and Kalm could help but then he remembered he didn't want anyone to know. After this thought he stood up looking down at the sleeping advisor, slowly and carefully he put his hand on Ambrose's head, careful not to wake him. Glitch focused; his only thoughts were of Azkadellia suddenly Glitch felt a memory from Ambrose's mind force into his. Glitch was as still as a statue as he saw the memory before him. Ambrose stood with Azkadellia who was 20 annuals old (3 or 4 years before she began her evil reign.) They were in the palace grounds; a large fountain was sat behind them.

"_Azkadellia, you have to tell me what's wrong... one minute you're fine the next it is like you're a different person" Ambrose told her in a hushed tone,_

"_Oh please forgive me if I could tell you I would; you just need to trust me" She said close to tears "You do trust me right?" _

_Ambrose sighed and placed his hand sweetly on her cheek. "Of cause I do" He told her finishing with a smile, Azkadellia blushed deeply."And I'll prove it"_

_Azkadellia smiled and closed her eyes, Ambrose did the same slowly but gently they kissed each other. Azkadellia pulled away, leaving Ambrose confused._

"_What is it?" He asked, Az started to cry a little._

"_We can't, not out here we swore never to do this where people may see us, especially my mother" She told him looking up into his chocolate brown eyes. _

_(Glitch watched the memory in horror to see where this love affair would go)_

_Ambrose looked around "You're right come on" He said pulling her by the arm towards the palace. He took her behind the palace walls,_

"_We won't be spotted here" He told her looking around the corner making sure no-one had scene. He felt a tug on his sleeve her turned around and smiled._

"_Good" Was the word that passed her red lips, Ambrose smiled lightly and leaned in to the eldest princess and again gave her a heartfelt kiss._

* * *

As Glitch watched he felt Ambrose moving which meant he was waking up, quickly Glitch let go of Ambrose. He took a breath in and looked down Ambrose was moving but his eyes were still closed, he was indeed waking up. Glitch did not want to even talk to Ambrose so he quickly left the room he slammed the heavy door behind him, he tried to run but he wasn't going anywhere he looked down and saw his long coat was trapped in the door frame. He tried pulling but realized his coat was made from very thin fabric so pulling it would leave a huge rip in his coat, he then started to unbutton his coat so he could take it off and run but then he discovered the end of his coat swinging down by his side,

"Glitch?" Said a voice from the door, Glitch looked up and saw Ambrose,

"Ambrose" He said back,

"Are you alright?" He asked,

"Yes" Glitch said firmly re-buttoning his coat and straightening the torso.

"Are you sure.....?" He asked again, Glitch closed his mouth firmly as if he was annoyed then he looked to the ground,

"You're not still upset about you and Az are you?" He asked, Glitch looked up Ambrose could have sworn he saw flames in his other half's eyes. Ambrose was going to say Glitch's name again but before he had the chance Glitch lashed out and punched Ambrose hard across the face. The weird thing was Glitch and Ambrose now did not feel each other's pain which meant Glitch didn't feel the pain he'd caused Ambrose. Ambrose looked up at Glitch from the floor, Glitch just looked down still with flames burning in his eyes.

"What in the name of Ozma is wrong with you?!" Ambrose barked Glitch's expression did not change, Ambrose pulled his hand away from his nose and noticed blood! He looked up yet again. Then he stood up firmly on two feet. He stared into Glitch's eyes how was it Ambrose felt so afraid of himself?

"Look Glitch if you have something to say to me just say it!" He said trying to sound strong and independent. Glitch moved closer making himself appear taller than Ambrose,

"Just say it!" Ambrose shouted again, he then shoved Glitch "Come on Glitch say it... say it!" The more he shouted the more furious Glitch got, after Ambrose had stopped shouting at Glitch it was his turn to shout back,

"YOU... ARE DEAD TO ME!!!!!" He wailed at the top of his voice leaving Ambrose speechless. It was crazy if Ambrose knew what was wrong he'd think Glitch was over reacting but he didn't know so he just stood there, the statement which turned out to be a fact pulled the air from his lungs all he could do was stand in silence, Glitch gave Ambrose another evil look before spinning on the ball of his foot and towards the door of his lab. He let it slam shut with an unmistakeable "BANG!" Ambrose sighed and dropped onto the chair beside him to try and think about what had happened.


	5. Suffer In Silence

Glitch was worried he couldn't believe what he'd just done how could he do something so STUPID!! He was sweating and his heart was racing he didn't even realize how fast he was walking in the corridor. He was feeling rather paranoid as well, then he felt a soft, delicate hand touch his shoulder. He jumped and spun around then he saw Azkadellia and immediately he felt relaxed and a bit glad it wasn't Ambrose.

"Princess" He breathed, she had annoyed look on her face,

"Glitch... Please do not call me princess" she told him sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh sorry Azkadellia" He said giving her a nervous smile, which she happily returned.

"Look Glitch I'm sorry about what happened, you know in the ballroom the other day... I over reacted and..."

"It's alright Az I shouldn't have..." Azkadellia interrupted him,

"No! Let me finish" She wailed back, Glitch stopped and listened,

"I shouldn't have snapped I mean it isn't like you were spying on me right? I mean you were just looking around and making sure I was alright" She told him sweetly, he nodded in agreement.

"Hey Glitch!" Shouted a man's voices at the end of the corridor behind him, Glitch hesitated before he turned around. To his horror it was Ambrose!

"Ambrose what happened your nose is bleeding?!" Azkadellia asked worriedly.

"It's ok Az, I couldn't find Glitch and I got worried and fell over, no harm done" He told her calmly, Azkadellia pulled him in for a hug but while she did Ambrose looked up at Glitch with daggers in his eyes. "I'm sorry" Glitch mouthed, Ambrose's features did not change, then when Az pulled away he spoke.

"Princess, do you mind if I borrow Glitch for a moment?" He asked grabbing Glitch's arm tightly.

"Sure" she said biting her bottom lip and trying to look cute.

"Hey" Glitch said getting her attention "You hate it when I call you princess" He said sadly, Az started stuttering she didn't know how to respond.

"Glitch!" Ambrose shouted again in an annoyed voice tightening his grip on Glitch's arm. Once they were out of sight, Glitch started moaning,

"Ow! Ambrose you're hurting me!" Glitch whined as he felt Ambrose's grip getting tighter and tighter. "Ow, Ambrose!"

"Oh stop whining!" Ambrose snapped at him, "The less you struggle the less it hurts, so shut up and take it like a man!" He wailed as they continued to walk the long walk to Glitch and Ambrose's bedroom. Once in there Ambrose knocked Glitch onto the bed as he locked the door, Glitch was nervous.

"Right. Tell me now what's wrong with you" He shouted as if he was furious. Glitch shook his head,

"I don't know, what's wrong" He said sadly,

"Glitch you expect me to believe you punched me and told me I'm 'Dead to you' for no reason!?!" He snapped back,

"Ambrose I don't want to talk about it, not hear and not now" He said trying to turn away from Ambrose's burning gaze.

"Tell me right now!" Ambrose said allowing the harshness of his voice to show.

"I don't know, I guess I was just... jealous"

"Jealous? Of what"

"Of you" Glitch lied "Of how smart you are and loyal and I was just sad that I'm not like that anymore" He said sadly,

"So that's why you did this?" Ambrose asked a little softly, Glitch nodded,

"There are so many things great about you Glitch" Ambrose said sympathetically.

"Like?" Glitch questioned,

"Well" Ambrose started "Your loyal, funny great sense of humour and you're a good friend" He said with a soft comforting smile.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

The two men shared a hug to comfort each other, as Ambrose thought there was peace between them, Glitch felt hate build up in his find and the strong urge to hit Ambrose again!

Meanwhile in Finaquua,

"Oh darling we have a letter." Lavender said excitedly.

"Who from?" Ahamo asked entering the room, Lavender quickly opened the letter and examined the name sighed at the bottom, "Ambrose" She exclaimed happily, she was more than glad to hear from her old friend.

"Not Glitch?" Ahamo asked Lavender shook her head as she read the letter, her eyes racing every single letter, "Well what does it say?" Ahamo asked, Lavender passed him the golden letter, as he traced it his eyes sparkled almost as much as hers did.

"Why this is marvellous news" He said happily,

"Indeed" Lavender replied taking the letter back off him, "I'm going to write back to him.... Them" She smiled,

"Sigh it from me too" Ahamo assured her as he exited the room,

"Of cause dear" She shouted back, then she picked up more golden paper and started to write with her quill.

_Dear Ambrose and Glitch._

_I was more than happy to hear about your fantastic news, and yes everything is going great here thank you for asking. And I am glad to hear everything is going right and that you two are both getting along, I honestly wish I was there but hopefully everything will be just as good upon our return._

_Oh and before I forget could you please tell Mister Cain that his son has been a great deal of help here in Finaquua, and he is welcome to come with us anytime as long as we gain his approval of cause. And it is great to hear the princesses are doing well in their lessons, anyway thank you for keeping us up to date, it is brilliant to hear from you._

_Yours royally,_

_Lavender and Ahamo._

After sealing the envelope Jeb walked in,

"Oh hello dear" she said happily,

"Your majesty" He said bowing before her,

"Dear could you please deliver this letter to Ambrose and Glitch?" She asked, Oh and for the record Jeb had already been informed of Ambrose and Glitch's rather surprising news.

"Yes your majesty" He smiled taking the letter off her, quickly he ran to the stables outside he climbed onto his best, strongest and most noble horse. The horse had white smooth short hair and a long thick white main,

"Alright boy, take us to the queen's castle" The horse let out a loud nay and took off as quick as a whip, Jeb was determined to deliver the letter to his two new close friends... 


	6. Things getting worse!

After Glitch and Ambrose, had their-Little chat. (Air quotes around the phrase "Little chat")Glitch decided he wanted to talk to someone about what has been happening. Then he thought Cain! Conveniently Cain happened to be walking down the corridor,

"Cain!" Glitch shouted running up to him. Cain spun around,

"Ah Glitch there you are" Glitch was confused. Had Cain been looking for him? And if so why? "Jeb he's here!" Suddenly Jeb came racing around the corner,

"Ah!" He exclaimed, he ran up to Glitch breathing heavily after the running he'd done to find him, "Lord Glitch you have a letter from the king and queen" Glitch smiled and took the letter.

"Thank you Jeb, but you know it's just me. You don't have to call me lord or sir" He chuckled; Jeb smiled and laughed a little too. Cain was giving his son that 'look' again; Jeb knew what it meant so he suddenly clapped his hand together startling both men.

"Well!" He shouted "Hate to make myself scarce... But I think I'm going to go see DG" He laughed, looking back to see his father giving him another funny look. He continued to laugh as he went out of sight. Cain looked over to Glitch who was reading the letter.

"How are the king and queen?" He asked.

"Fine" Glitch replied with a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" Cain asked, Glitch nodded. "Glitch I am not an idiot" Glitch looked up sad,

"Can we talk?" He asked in a hurt voice. Cain nodded, Glitch folded up the gold note and put it in the pocket of his jacket. The two men entered the sitting room and sat on two soft high back chairs.

"It's about..." Glitch was interrupted by Cain,

"Ambrose?" Glitch shook his head,

"No.... Well... Yes.... Kind of...... I was going to say Azkadellia" Glitch said softly hanging his head to face the ground.

"Why? What's happened?" Glitch looked up a couple of tears were clouding his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"I.... I... I think I love her" He stuttered, he turned his head away waiting for a Cain to judge him or tease him about it; but he didn't! "You're not going to laugh?"

Cain shrugged "No of cause not" He had a very sympathetic look on his face. "So what's the prob?" Glitch sighed,

"The "prob" He said putting air quotes around the word "Prob" Then he continued "Is.... That, well I asked Ambrose if I ever had a relationship with her before and he said no... But then I saw one of his memories."

"How?"

"I don't know" He snapped back suddenly. "Anyway... We did have a relationship before."

"So he lied to you?" Cain asked.

"No kidding Einstein" Glitch snapped back impatiently. "And I don't know but I think he's seeing Azkadellia without telling me... And the worst part! He knows how much I like her"

Cain sighed heavily,

"Something has to be done" Glitch said to himself in a serious tone then he stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey whoa!" Cain said as he stood up, Glitch turned around "Now Glitch... Don't do something you're going to regret" He said nervously, Glitch looked to the ground in thought, he knew Cain was right he looked up nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thanks" He said before walking off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glitch walked past the ball room and noticed the door open just a little, when he heard a woman's giggle he stopped and peered through the crack, It was Azkadellia and Ambrose,

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like you" Ambrose said smiling down at Azkadellia who was wearing a long blue elegant dress.

"No I am the luckiest girl" She smiled back up at him "But remember... My mother and father can never know"

"Of cause not" Ambrose replied kissing her, It was at that point Glitch got a wonderful idea. Glitch got a wonderful, awful idea. After staring at Ambrose with an evil eye he left and slammed the door he was looking through very hard, which made Az and Ambrose jump in fright, they knew their secret had been revealed, but who had seen them.......?

**A/N: Oh no! Looks like Ambrose and Azkadellia are in trouble. Well as you can see Cain has come into it and that's because now this story is. Cain/Ambrose/Glitch/Azkadellia. And keep an eye out because there are plenty more secrets which will be revealed!**


	7. Ambrose's Discovery

Glitch stormed into his lab and for one minute he forgot that Ambrose was a part of him, he just saw him as a traitor, Glitch was heartbroken and sadness was a crazy spell that spelled doom whenever it was cast on him! Without even thinking he grabbed some golden paper from his draw on the writing desk and pulled out a quill. He started to write a message upon the parchment.

_Dear your highnesses,_

_I was very pleased to hear from you. However, I feel it is my duty to tell you.... Ambrose and Azkadellia are growing extremely close and have begun a relationship, I have just come across them in the ballroom kissing, in her words Azkadellia said,_

"_My mother and father must never know" Normally I would respect the princesses privacy, but I know how you like to know these things. Also, I heard Ambrose say,_

"_Of cause not" Which shows that he is keeping this whole thing from you, and I know that you do not approve of your staff of having a serious relationship with your daughters unless of your approval, Indeed I am very sorry to deliver this news but I felt you should know,_

_Yours,_

_Glitch._

Glitch sealed the envelope; he sprinted down the corridor trying not to be spotted.

"Jeb!" Wailed Glitch as he saw the boy at the end of the corridor.

"Glitch" He said pleasantly turning to face him, "What's up?"

"I need you to deliver this letter to the King and Queen" He told him quickly. Jeb took the letter and smiled.

"Sure and erm... Do you mind if on the way I stop in cen-" He started but was met by sharp eyes.

"No!" Glitch snapped, Jeb was shocked at the harshness his voice had. "You are to take that letter straight to them and then to come straight back! Do you understand? You put that letter in their hands!" Jeb nodded, this certainly was a side of Glitch he'd never seen before. Jeb turned and ran off Glitch saw him get on horseback and ride off, it was at that point he realized what he'd done and started to ponder what the consequences would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeb arrived with the letter he placed it in the queens hands then left,

"Oh dear, we have received another letter" The queen said excitedly.

"Who from?" Ahamo shouted from the other room,

"Erm..." Lavender said but read the name at the bottom before anything else. "Glitch"

Ahamo said "Lovely" Lavender quickly scanned the letter and her face turned white when she was done.

"Ahamo! Darling come quickly!" She screamed.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Ahamo panicked. Lavender handed him the letter, when he was done they both shared the same look,

"To the horses!" The queen shouted suddenly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~

The king and queen stormed into the palace shocking everyone, Glitch was stood with DG and Cain was stood with Ambrose and Raw was with Azkadellia.

"Ambrose... The throne room please I wish to speak with you" She said angrily. Ambrose nodded and walked the walk of shame to the throne room, Cain slowly walked over to Glitch keeping his gaze on Ambrose.

"Glitch..." Cain said grabbing his arm and pushing him out of the crowd. "Please tell me you didn't do something stupid" Glitch looked up scared,

"I've done something really bad Cain" Glitch told him nervously, Cain gave him an annoyed looked and took Glitch into the lab and securely closed the door behind them,

"I told her Cain, I told them both in the letter"

"What Glitch have you seriously lost it? you only guessed they were together you have no-" Cain started but was interrupted.

"I saw them.... Alright in the ballroom I saw them kiss" Suddenly all the colour in Cain's face had gone and nothing was left but pure shock. "Well.... Cain say something!"

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Cain asked, Glitch shrugged,

"I don't know... anything.... Oh Cain" Glitch said bringing his hands to his head and falling back into a seat behind him "What am I going to do?" He buried his head in his hands,

Cain moved over and pulled up a chair next to him then pulled Glitch in so Cain could hug him,

"Don't worry we'll find a way out of this" Cain said in a whisper. There was something about the way Cain was holding him that made Glitch feel relaxed and comfortable, like they were the only two people on the plant, then Jeb walked in and Cain let go quickly.

"Father, DG is looking for you" Jeb told him, Cain nodded.

"Thank you son, I'll be out in a minute." Cain finished with a smile then looked at Glitch. "Whatever you do don't leave this room I'll be back in a bit." Cain assured him, Glitch nodded in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~

Ambrose stormed through the halls, the queen said someone had told her in a letter about his affair with the princess. Then he remembered Jeb! Jeb was the one who started to deliver mail to the king and queen.

"Jeb!" He shouted when he saw him in the hall. Jeb turned around,

"Quick Jeb did you deliver a letter to the king and queen before they turned up?" He asked quickly.

"Erm... yeah" Jeb replied.

"Who gave you the letter?" Jeb didn't know about the revelry between Ambrose and Glitch and he certainly did not know about the whole Azkadellia situation.

"Glitch.... He seemed pretty nervous about something but I don't really know what" Jeb told him then took off in the other direction.

"Glitch" He thought to himself, then his whole body was filled with rage as he darted off to the lab to find Glitch. He slammed the door to the lab open fully.

"Glitch!!!!" He wailed, Glitch turned around and was petrified he could hardly move, he knew that because Ambrose and Glitch were the same that meant that Ambrose was just as good a fighter as he was.

"Ambrose" Was the small whisper that passed his lips.

"How could you tell the queen and king that I have been in a relationship with Azkadellia?!" Ambrose snapped,

"I saw you. Ok you and her kissing in the ballroom, and that day I hit you wasn't of wanting to be you it was because I saw one of your memories of you and her together kissing. You lied to me about everything!" Glitch wailed. "And I trusted you so you can pay a penalty!"

Meanwhile, Cain found out Ambrose had left the throne room he saw Jeb,

"Son, where's Ambrose?" He asked grabbing him by the shoulders,

"He's gone to find Glitch probably about the letter he sent to the king and queen"

"But he doesn't know Glitch sent the letter"

"But I told him... He said he needed to know the last person to send a letter and I said Glitch"

"What!?" Cain shouted suddenly, "Do you have any idea what you've done?! What will Ambrose do when he finds him!"

"Why what's happening?" Jeb asked confused as his father sighed and sprinted to the lab.

Cain stood in the doorway of the lab watching as Ambrose shouted in Glitch's face,

"Well we both pay the penalty" Ambrose snapped at him,

"You're not going to hit me are you?" Glitch asked nervously. Ambrose shook his head and picked up blue prints and designs up off the work bench and held them in one hand.

"No, but let's see how you handle this on your own!" He said then shoved the papers on Glitch's chest waiting for him to take hold. "Because I've been fired" He said pulling away after Glitch took what was pushed up at him. Both Cain and Glitch's mouths dropped, Ambrose shoved his way past Cain in the door and the entire room was filled with an awkward silence...


	8. Trust Cain

Glitch was in his lab Cain had left to get some sleep, but Glitch hasn't stopped working since Ambrose got fired.

"Working hard?" Ambrose asked both harshly and sarcastically. Glitch looked up sharply his hair fell in his face and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Ambrose sniggered and walked away; Glitch sighed and went back to work. Cain entered the room with a nice hot bowl of mug lug.

"Glitch?" He said entering the room to notice the poor man slumped over the work bench asleep. Cain moved across the room so he was stood next to Glitch, "Glitch" He said again then nudged him his response was, a loud snore. Cain looked up for a minute,

"Charming" Cain muttered sarcastically. He gently placed the mug lug down on a table at the other side of the room then walked back to Glitch,

"GLITCH!" He shouted then clapped his hands loud, which made the poor man jump,

"Finally... Here I brought you a bowl of mug lug" He said picking up the soup and handing it to Glitch. Glitch gave a tired yawn.

"I'm exhausted!" He sighed taking a sip of the warm treat.

"That's a big word for you zipper head" Cain laughed, Glitch gave a small chuckle. "Glitch this is crazy you can't go on like this" He said sadly patting the man on the back.

"I can't Cain" Glitch turned to him sadly after finishing his mug lug. "Now that Ambrose is fired his work is my responsibility."

"Glitch let me talk to Ambrose and sort something out" Cain told him.

"No... No Cain please it'll just make things worse" Glitch said worriedly.

"Worse than this... God forbid" Cain told the distressed man. The next time he looked at Glitch he had fallen back asleep, Cain decided to let him rest so he took the empty bowl and gently closed the door.

"Ah Mister Cain" Said the maid "May I take that bowl for you?" Cain smiled,

"Yes thank you" The maid smiled and started to walk away, "Err Sarah.... Where's Ambrose?" The maid stopped and wore a frown on her face.

"The palace library" She said then walked off. Cain nodded to himself then darted off to the library. Ambrose was the only one in there.

"Ambrose.. I'd like a word" Ambrose looked away from his scientific book which was entitled "Great scientific discoveries" He removed his reading classes and placed them neatly on the table, Cain looked down at Ambrose,

"Yes Mister Cain what may I do for you" He asked in such a snobby tone,

"Would you consider helping Glitch with his work?" He asked politely, Ambrose chuckled. "I'm joking here brainiac!" Cain said in what sounded like a threatening statement as he stood over Ambrose.

Ambrose rose from his seat he was just about the same size of Cain, the look on his face showed hardly any fear at all.

"Don't try and intimidate me sir" Ambrose said trying to control his voice.

"What is your problem hur?" Cain asked Ambrose's expression did not change. "Glitch has been through a lot more than you could even imagine. His life is difficult enough without you making things worse!" The words seemed to spill out of Cain's mouth without any self control.

"I highly dought he has been through what I've been through in my annuals" Ambrose said back in a tone that implied he felt he was right.

"Oh yeah?" Cain started "Would you like to hear what he's been through?"

"Enlighten me"

"Fine! He spent at least an annual or two alone, without any idea who he is or was. He was locked in a cage for weeks by the southern tribe. He was accused of being a criminal. He was chased by mobat's. Nearly killed like ten times. Nearly hung for no reason. Jumped off a cliff and-" He was cut off by Ambrose,

"Alright" He said as if he was completely sympathetic of his other half "I get it he's been through a lot.. And I admit I shouldn't have lied to him... But I love Azkadellia and I was with her before he was, you can't ask someone to give up someone that has been yours for years could you?" Cain shook his head,

"Your right"

"Oh but I ruined everything" He said falling back into his chair and burying his face in his hands.

"No, you can still make amends with Glitch, you haven't lost him yet"

"That's true but I've lost my job how do I fix that?"

"We'll work something out"

"Ok.. Will you come with me?" Ambrose asked standing up,

"Where?"

"To talk to Glitch" Cain smiled,

"Yeah come on" Both men left then arrived at Glitch's (Technically Ambrose's) lab.

"Glitch?" Ambrose said entering the room, Glitch was shocked to see Cain and Ambrose,

"What?" He snapped bitterly, Ambrose turned to look at Cain who just seemed to be supporting him in his mission to be Glitch friend again.

"We need to talk....."

**A/N: Oh cliff-hanger! Well I'm sorry it took a while to put this up but I had a serious case of writers block, but I hope this is good enough and well I have your attention I'd like to ****thank "Penulis"**** For all the great support on this story. Means a lot! xx**


	9. It takes a real man to apologise

"What about?" Glitch asked over his shoulder. Ambrose nervously walked a little bit forward.

"I'm here to apologise" Glitch turned around and threw his wrench onto the workbench behind him; the wrench smacked the workbench and ended with a rather loud BANG! Glitch crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back. He shrugged his shoulders,

"For what?" Ambrose was nervous, he knew what but he didn't know which words to use.

"For everything" Ambrose started, Glitch's features on his face seemed to soften but the emotion was still there. "For, lying to you about Azkadellia for annoying you and.... well.... Just everything; I'm sorry for everything" Glitch was quite surprised, the anger and smug satisfaction had left his face and now all that remained was sympathy.

"And I'm sorry for hitting you, annoying you and telling the king and queen about well.... you know" Glitch said putting one hand on Ambrose's shoulder. Ambrose nodded and pulled Glitch in for a friendly hug.

"Listen... I didn't tell you about Az because—well—I was with her first and she was special to me that, I didn't want to lose her; and yes I know it was selfish but I...." Ambrose went on and on after ending the hug. He trailed off and Glitch told him what he was thinking.

"It's ok.... I could never ask you to give up someone so special." He finished with a smile,

"So we're ok?"

"Yes" Glitch nodded. Cain was still just stood in the background watching.

"But what about the king and queen and my job?" Ambrose said suddenly which made Glitch drop his smile to a frown; he turned his head to one side and looked at the ground.

"I'll talk to the queen" Glitch said lifting his head up.

"Glitch I couldn't ask you to..." Ambrose was interrupted half way through his sentence.

"This is my mess.... Now let me clean it up" Ambrose nodded and waited in the room with Cain while Glitch walked off.

Meanwhile, in the throne room.

Azkadellia was literally drowning in her tears,

"But mother this is not fair Ambrose and I love each other you can't just stop me from seeing him." Azkadellia cried. Glitch froze in the corridor down the hall from the throne room, where he listened to the argument of the princess, king and queen.

"Darling we are sorry perhaps if you had just told us in the first place we wouldn't being having this conversation.

"But mother!"

"Azkadellia that is my final word on the matter!"

"Mother!"

"No!"

"MOTHER!"

"Silence, nothing shall change my mind" The queen said in a strong voice.

"You just don't want me to be happy"

"Why wouldn't I want you to be happy?"

"Because of the witch!" She screamed then Glitch heard feet stomping they were growing louder they grew closer. Limbs frozen and feet glued to the ground Glitch for some reason could not move. Azkadellia covered her face to hide her tears, that we when she bumped into Glitch, she looked up her swollen eyes showing.

"Azkadellia?" He looked down sympathetically. Azkadellia formed fists with her hands in Glitch's sleeves. Then buried her head on his chest.

"Oh Glitch!" She cried, "Who could do such a horrid thing?" Glitch was confused.

"Horrid thing?" He asked, Azkadellia looked up her eyes were as red as the dress she wore.

"Tell my parents about me and Ambrose" She cried, "It's not fair! I guess this is my punishment for what the witch had done"

"No, no, no" He cried out pulling her in for a tight embrace. "This has nothing to do with what happened before or even the witch. You know what leave it to me I'll handle the queen."

"No I couldn't ask you too..."

"No I want to" He said pulling her close to whisper in her ear "Ambrose is with Cain in the lab go down there if anyone comes along Cain will show you were to hide, ok?"

Azkadellia nodded. "Ok"

"Right go" He said,

"You're such a good friend Glitch" She smiled at him before running off. Glitch felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"No I'm really not," He whispered to no-one in particular.

_Knock, Knock, Knock! _

"Come in" Called out the queen. Glitch burst through the doors rather nervous.

"Ah Glitch wonderful to see you" She smiled, "Thank you again for informing me about my daughter and advisor"

Azkadellia who was outside the doors heard the whole thing as she gasped lightly and sprinted down the corridor, tears fell from her beautiful face leaving tears on the floor. Glitch sighed at the queen's statement.

"Look your majesty" Suddenly Ahamo burst in the room.

"Darling, what's happened I was just walking here then I saw Az run off crying?" His voice was filled with concern. Glitch was worried he hoped she hadn't been outside the room when the queen had thanked him for the letter, anyway the queen went on.

"Long story I'll tell you later dear, now would you mind if I spoke to Glitch privately?" She asked in the most innocent tone she could offer. Ahamo nodded and shot a sideward's glare at Glitch before leaving the room. Glitch swallowed thickly.

"Please continue"

"Well I erm.... In all respect your majesty I think you should give Az and Ambrose a chance together, I mean it is not like they are not descent for each other right?" He waited for the queen to fill the silence.

"True; but if you feel that way why would you have informed me anyway?" She questioned. "I mean if you love my daughter I did not expect you to turn her in" Glitch was about to protest when he realised what she had said.

"Well I.... Wait! What me love the princess I... I... I..."

"Breath my dear friend, breath" She slowed him down,

"But your majesty how did you know?" He asked.

"My dear I am your old friend"

"So not just Ambrose's old friend? Your mine too?" He sounded like an excited child.

"She of cause, not just anyway is allowed a re-brain transplant you know" She smiled.

"So what do you say?"

"About Azkadellia and Ambrose? I shall think about it" She smiled Glitch returned it and left with his head held high.

Glitch opened the door to his lab when he entered Az was crying into Ambrose's uniform, the ex advisor looked up at Glitch sympathetically.

"What happened? No-one saw them did they?" Glitch asked, from the corner of the room Cain spoke.

"No" His voice was quiet and soft. Az stood up and walked to the headcase she called a friend.

"You told my parents, didn't you?" She whispered in a breathy tone, Glitch shot a worried look at Ambrose and Cain who just hung their heads. Glitch looked back at the eldest princess.

"I am so sorry........"

**A/D: Oh my goodness I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I have been very busy at school lately so I hardly had enough time to work on it, anyway keep on reading things are going to keep getting interesting. x**


	10. Can You Forgive Me?

Ahamo walked around the corridors he was so sure something was wrong with his precious Azkadellia, so when he passed Glitch and Ambrose's lab he knocked 3 times.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Hello? Glitch are you in there?" Ahamo asked. Glitch gasped,

"Ahamo" He whispered,

"Quick! Az in here" Ambrose said pushing Az into a small closet that thankfully was empty.

"Err come in!" Glitch called out Ambrose and Cain stood on either side of him as Ahamo entered.

"Oh!" Ahamo said sounding surprised to see Glitch, Cain and Ambrose all stood together without arguing.

"Nice to see you sir" Ambrose started, Ahamo merely nodded his head.

"Mister Cain and mister Glitch. Have you seen Az today?" Ahamo asked, Ambrose was hurt that his old friend was completely ignoring him.

"No sir, we haven't" Glitch said. Ahamo nodded then moved in front of Ambrose.

"But I suppose you know where she is don't you?" Ahamo asked; Ambrose knew he meant it in a bad way because of the relationship between Ambrose and Azkadellia.

"No sir, haven't seen her" He said nervously. Ahamo now looked down his nose at Ambrose which only made him feel worse about himself.

"Fine then, Glitch" He said going over to the zipper headed man. "If you see her please tell me" Glitch nodded as the king left the room slamming the lab door with a loud BANG! When the men were positive the king was gone Glitch wiped away some sweat from his forehead while Ambrose rescued his lover from the old dusty closet, Azkadellia came out coughing and brushing the dust off her dress.

Ambrose looked back at the dusty closet and bit his bottom lip "Yeah I really should dust that closet"

"Az" Glitch said trying to touch her softly on the arm,

"Don't touch me!" She blurted out suddenly which startled everyone, Glitch felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry" Glitch whispered softly, Azkadellia's angered expression turned into sympathy,

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped... Look if you had a problem with me and Ambrose you should have just told us" She said softly, Glitch dropped his head, he couldn't talk to Az about that and he knew he couldn't, Ambrose knew that too and from the pit of his stomach he felt the overwhelming sadness that Glitch must have been feeling. After a while Glitch lifted his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right... I really had no idea what I was doing... Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He asked nervously feeling she might say no. Azkadellia drifted away from Ambrose's side and placed one hand on Glitch's shoulder.

"I have done much worse to you" She smiled then turned her head to Ambrose "To both of you" Then turned her head back to Glitch "You have forgiven me; so how could I not forgive you?" She smiled and Glitch leaned in and hugged her. She whispered into his ear,

"You are the greatest friend a girl could ever have" Glitch softened his features and he began to think, is that all he was to her? Just a friend? Even so at least one part of him would get the girl he dissevered even if it was Ambrose.

The hug ended and Az placed a soft kiss on Glitch's cheek, Glitch made an excuse to leave.

"Excuse me I need to speak with Cain privately" Ambrose nodded wearing a frown of sympathy as his former self left the room with a baffled tin man.

"I guess that's all I am to her Cain just a friend" Glitch said walking around the corridor as they had exited the room.

"Hey" Cain said stopping him "If you truly love someone let them go" Cain's words were soft.

"I must be losing my mind tin man" Glitch laughed "I thought I heard you talking about love" Cain playfully slapped Glitch on the arm and both men laughed. Glitch looked back,

"Maybe you're right" Glitch sighed after leaving the corridor. Suddenly the king walked by and stopped them.

"Mister Glitch Mister Cain" The king said firmly.

"Your highness" Cain and Glitch said in unison.

"I wish to speak with you" Glitch and Cain followed.

"No, no, no not you mister Cain, just Glitch" The king told him with a serious expression painted on his face his voice was strong and cold this was a tone the king had never taken with Glitch before. Glitch turned around and shot a worried look at Cain as he was pulled down the corridor to the king's private quarters, while Cain rushed to find Ambrose and Azkadellia who were not in the lab where they had once been....

_TBC..._


	11. Why They Can Never Be

**First off I am so sorry this took me so long, but I have been quite busy lately but I made time for this story! Okay I got a really good idea for the upcoming chapters I can't say too much but I will say this. There IS a reason why Ambrose and Azkadellia can never be!**

Lavender wasn't really going to allow Ambrose and Azkadellia to be together she should have told Glitch why when he came up to her, but as an old friend she needed to give him at least an inch of hope seen as he hardly had any of that left.

Meanwhile in Ahamo private study...

"Can I help you sir?" Glitch asked.

"Look Glitch..." He started "I want to know about Ambrose and Azkadellia"

"They're in love" He shrugged, Ahamo sighed.

"And what about you?" He asked "Do you love her too?"

Glitch was startled by the question "Well I-I erm... Well..."

"I thought so" Ahamo said clapping his hands together, Glitch looked up sheepishly. "It's alright Glitch I am not cross with you"

"You're? You're not? Then why are you cross with Ambrose?" He asked a question that he probably should not have asked.

"Ambrose-well- you are my friends and the most loyal members of the OZ and I would not have minded him and Az being together if they had only told us before they got serious."

"So if they apologise then they can have a chance?" He asked excitedly.

"I suppose so yes" He smiled and in a flash Glitch disappeared out of the room to find his other half and the princess.

"Cain... Cain!" Glitch wailed as he saw the tin man in the corridor.

"What happened are you in trouble?" He asked hurriedly. Glitch shook his head wildly,

"No, no Ahamo said if they apologise to him he'll give them a chance!"

"That is terrific news!" Cain exclaimed "One slight problem"

"What?"

"Ambrose and Azkadellia are gone"

"What do you mean they're gone?" He screamed nervously.

"I mean what I mean they're gone!" Cain shouted back. Glitch worriedly ran his hands through his messy curls.

"No! where could they have gone?" He pondered then he remembered something "Wait I know, quick come on, come on" He shouted as he heard Cain's heavy footsteps racing behind him to catch up to the extremely fast headcase.

Moments later Glitch and Cain arrived in Finaquua in front of a small shed.

"What are we doing here?" Cain asked; Glitch searched the side of the shed for the door as he spoke.

"It was Ahamo shed but Azkadellia used to come here all the time when she was sad or looking for something and if she's here then Ambrose will be too" He explained, that explanation was good enough for Cain, once Glitch found the door they both pilled inside and saw the princess snuggling up against the ex-Advisor.

"What news?" Azkadellia jumped up quickly.

"Ahamo said if you both apologise for not telling him about your relationship then he shall give you a chance!" Glitch told them hurriedly. Azkadellia jumped at Glitch and locked him in a warm hug.

"Oh Glitch thank you so much!" She cried; Ambrose walked up behind her.

"Yes Glitch thank you" He smiled, Cain had to just interrupt the lovely moment.

"I'll make sure the King and Queen are in the throne room so you can speak with them" Cain smiled and left the room.

Moments later in the throne room. Ahamo and Lavender sat at their thrones as Glitch, Cain, Ambrose and Azkadellia entered the room.

"Mother... Father" Said Azkadellia "We have something to say" She smiled at Ambrose who simply smiled back in unison they both said.

"We apologise" Ahamo smiled.

"Very well" He said "You may have another chance" He said proudly.

"And my job?" Ambrose asked.

"Consider yourself the advisor... again" He smiled.

"NO!" screamed the queen suddenly, Ambrose and Azkadellia's hearts sunk at that point. "They can never be together!"

"And why not?" The king snapped slightly confused. Tears began to fall down Lavenders soft pale cheeks.

"Because" She fought through the tears "Because he is your brother!" Everyone in the room hung their mouths open and Ambrose and Azkadellia glued their eyes on each other as the queen repeated. "He's your brother...."

_TBC....._


	12. A Life Lived In Lies

After a long and awkward silence Glitch finally spoke.

"What?" He whispered softly, Lavender began to cry again. Cain joined Glitch by his side for support.

"I can explain" She told them, Ambrose and Azkadellia moved next to Glitch. "You see... When Ahamo went back to the other side I threw a little celebration party..."

_~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~_

_Lavender walked through the corridors of the palace, she didn't real feel up to the party she'd thrown. On her way she bumped into a very handsome gentleman._

"_Oh my terribly sorry your majesty" He bowed,_

"_No, it's my fault" She said weary._

"He was so sweet and I don't know what happened... It was weeks later I found I was 3 weeks pregnant. I didn't want your father to think I was unfaithful so I went to Milltown once you were born..." Ambrose and Glitch shook their hands from side to side showing their disbelief...

_Lavender arrived in Milltown very early in the morning she wore a hooded cloak so she would not easily be recognised. She looked up when she saw father view. _

"_Majesty?" _

"_My dear friend I need your help" She told him, with her elbow she pushed back her cloak to revel the small child she held in her arms. Father view was surprised._

"_Majesty... Your first born!" He said surprised. Lavender rushed up to him._

"_Shush! You must not tell a soul. I am trusting him in the care of your people" Father View was shocked. "Please you must keep him in the outer zone" _

"_Very well, what is the childs name?"He asked._

"_Ambrose" She replied. _

"_Lovely name well then we have the perfect couple"_

"That's when I met Barbara and Nathan"

"No!" Ambrose said jumping back covering his ears.

"Go on" Ahamo ordered his nervous wife.

"Then when I heard from Barbara and Nathan years later about his brilliance I knew making him the advisor would be a way of keeping my boy with me" She said sadly.

"No!" Ambrose screamed, tears streaming down his face "YOU'RE LYING!"

"AMBROSE!" Glitch screamed as his other half crashing through the doors leading to the corridor. Glitch shot a sideward's glare at the queen; she saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. After he was through gazing at her he too threw himself out into the corridor after Ambrose.

"Ambrose!" Glitch shouted running after his other half, Ambrose recognised the voice and turned around. Glitch tried to hold in his whimpering but failed miserable, both men fell to pieces their hearts crushed as they ran to each other and shared a comforting hug.

Cain had got DG, Raw, Tutor, Kalm and Jeb and told them everything so Cain, DG, Raw, Azkadellia, Tutor, Jeb and Kalm all rushed to find the two men when they did they froze at the end of the corridor and watched them grieve.

Feeling defeated both men dropped to their knees in tears, DG stepped forward but a hand swung in front to prevent her from moving, Tutor had stopped her.

"Leave them be DG... They have had a very rough couple of days" DG nodded and Cain stepped forward instead. He put his hand on Glitches shoulder (Seen as he was he closets to him) and immediately both men looked up still with tears drying on their cheeks.

"C'mon" He said "Let's get you both to bed" Tutor ran over and helped both men to their feet. After arriving in the advisors room they managed to get dressed for bed. Tutor left the room the minute they got there but Cain stayed. When Ambrose was fully asleep only Glitch and Cain was awake.

"Come on get in bed, look Ambrose is already asleep" Cain told him. Glitch silently walked over to Ambrose's side and looked down at him.

"He remembers more than me, I can only imagine how he must feel" Glitch said softly he then made his way over to his bed and lied down, he rapped the blankets firmly around him, Cain sat at his bed side for a moment, making sure his friend was ok.

"My whole life has been a lie Cain" Glitch told him, "DG and Azkadellia... They... They are my sisters" Cain ran his hands through Glitch's unruly curls.

"Shush, shush... We'll work this out" He said pushing a curl behind Glitches ear. "Just got to sleep" He whispered calmly. Slowly Glitch closed his eyes and waited for Cain to leave, when he heard the tin mans footsteps fade into nothing he sat up in his bed and looked to Ambrose then to the door where Cain disappeared. He lay back down and for once, at this moment in time he actually felt- Strangely- At peace...

_A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I still hope you like it... Remember reviews are loved. Thanks bye. x_


	13. The Rough day

Ahamo paced the room in front of Lavender who was feeling extremely nervous.

"Oh dear please say something" Lavender pleaded, Ahamo shot a look at her.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Lavender shrugged.

"Anything..." Ahamo sighed.

"Look I am not angry at you for getting pregnant and being scared ok? I don't blame you for that I love you too much. But I am disappointed that you never told Ambrose or Glitch for that matter that you were their mother!" Lavender sighed.

"I know, but I'll fix this"

"How?" Ahamo asked quickly.

"I don't know!" Lavender shouted back "But I'll do it"

Glitch fluttered his eyes open he looked around and noticed he was in his room; he glanced over at Ambrose who was still lying down in bed. Glitch swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stared at his over half. With a quick yawn he stood up and walked over to Ambrose.

"Ambrose" He whispered nothing. "Ambrose!" he whispered again, then he heard a groan. And Ambrose woke up,

"What time is it Glitch?" He asked straight away.

"Well good morning to you too" Glitch said sarcastically, he grabbed his uniform and entered the bathroom to get some privacy as he got dressed. Ambrose sighed and picked up his wrist watch. Suddenly he was up and rushing all over the place.

"Oh goodness Glitch why didn't you wake me?" He shouted. Glitch came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"It's only nine O'clock" Glitch told him, Ambrose pushed him to one side and ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Yes! But you know I need to wake up at six thirty to get a head start on my work!" Ambrose snapped leaving the bathroom after getting dressed. "Now let's go we have a long day ahead of us" He said straightening his collar. Glitch was surprised he'd said nothing about last night's events.

"What do you mean?" Glitch asked confused.

"Last night" Ambrose said as if it was obvious, Glitch could almost hear the unspoken sarcastic "Dur!"

"I am sure no-one said anything and even if they did no-one will speak of it."

Ambrose scoffed "People talk Glitch" Ambrose said exiting the room, Glitch waited a few minutes before he too left. Glitch walked through the gardens and rested against a wall. He saw 2 maids whispering and pointing at him, being the friendly guy he was he turned to face them with a smile.

"Morning ladies" He smiled,

"Morning master Glitch" They replied,

"What were you talking about?" He asked.

"Is it true you are the queen's son?" The red headed maid asked, Glitch frowned Ambrose was right people were talking about it. With a forced smile he turned away still hearing the constant whispering of the palace gossip fade behind him. He put his back against the tree and let himself fall to the ground with a sigh.

Moments later Cain finally found his zipper headed friend. Glitch was still resting against a tree looking exhausted however, this time at least nine different servants surrounded him asking questions about the event which had occurred between the queen the other night. Cain forced his way through the crowd.

"Get away... Can't you see he is too tired to answer any of you?" He barked angrily he swept the headcase off of the ground and turned back to the servants "Go on! Away with ya!" Suddenly all the servants scurried away. Glitch groaned a little in his sleep.

"Don't worry sweetheart; I got you" He smiled down, a small glitch-y smile reached Glitch's face as he softly rested his head against Cain's shoulder. After a while of walking around the palace corridors trying to find the advisor and ex- advisors bedroom the smaller man awoke, and quite literally blushed as he realised Cain was carrying him. "Hey sleepy head" Cain smiled,

"Hi" Glitch smiled back.

"Can you walk now?" Cain asked looking Glitch square in the eye. If it was even possible Glitchs blush deepened.

"Oh! Yes, yes so sorry" He laughed and climbed to his feet.

"It's alright Glitch" Glitch looked confused.

"Who? H-have we met? Err... I'm Glitch on account of..."

"Sometimes your synapses don't fire right" Cain smiled biting back a laugh. Glitch looked insulted.

"How rude!" Cain hit the man hard on the shoulder. "OW!" He said rubbing his arm. "Cain are you quite mad?" Cain laughed.

"You glitched"

"Oh!"

Eventually both men arrived at Ambrose's and Glitch's bedroom just as Azkadellia exited.

"Oh! Glitch" She breathed as she saw her brother.

"Azkade" He smiled, both stood awkwardly for a moment until Cain finally realized that he wasn't needed.

"Oh! Erm I'll just go talk to Ambrose" He said entering the room.

"Glitch... My dear brother" She smiled, Glitch could not help but pull her in for a hug burying his hands in her hair.

"I am so sorry" Glitch whispered his voice broken and dry. The hug ended "This is all my fault" Az shook her head.

"No, no what are you talking about?"

"If I didn't tell the king and queen about you an-" Az put her finger on her brothers lips.

"Shush..." She said removing her finger "We had a right to know, it would not have been right for me to stay with him when he is my flesh and blood" Glitch nodded,

"I need some sleep it's been a long day" Glitch whispered Az nodded.

"Good night" She smiled and left down the corridor. He watched her leave with a sigh then entered the bedroom.

"Hey Glitch" Ambrose smiled weakly.

"I'll see you both in the morning... Good night" Cain said exiting.

"Good night" They both replied, Ambrose was already dressed his PJ's.

"How's your day been?" Ambrose asked. Glitch signed.

"Pretty rough" Ambrose laughed a little before throwing Glitch his PJs.

"I told you people talk Glitch" The headcase turned around.

"And why does that make you happy?" Glitch asked from the bathroom, he obviously heard the man's energetic laugh.

"I don't know" He shrugged; Glitch exited and lied down in bed he knew what he was going to do. Late at night while Ambrose was sleeping he would go to Milltown and find his robot parents, he could not tell Ambrose though since the discovery he does want to talk to any of his so call parents but Glitch on the other hand needed to know if the queen was telling the truth...

A/N: Okay the next chapter is going to be about Glitchs journey to Milltown, jope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Please Review.


End file.
